Fight with Brain
by aigis13
Summary: Nate River, ialah anak yang dikabarkan akan menjadi penerus L sehingga banyak yang menganggapnya rival.


Summary: Nate River, ialah anak yang dikabarkan akan menjadi penerus L sehingga banyak yang menganggapnya rival.

Disclaimer: Death Note Belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba and this fic belongs to mine.

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship.

Yah ini adalah sebuah fic yang saya buat berdasarkan permintaan seorang teman saya yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Near. Di dalam fic ini mungkin ada analisis yang saya buat sendiri, maaf kalau aneh karena saya hanya asal-asalan saja dan saya juga tidak begitu pintar dalam memecahkan sebuah masalah.

Let's enjoy it!

Kalau mau REVIEW saya akan sangat senang sekali!

**Fight with Brain**

Di ruang santai Wammy's House anak-anak melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing ada yang bermain, ada yang hanya mengobrol saja, ada yang membaca buku dan banyak kegiatan lagi yang dilakukan di ruang santai yang cukup luas untuk menampung anak-anak.

Di sudut ruangan seorang anak sedang memfokuskan matanya pada kartu tarot yang sedang ia susun menjadi sebuah piramida kartu, tidak mau bergaul dengan anak-anak yang lain, hanya sendiri. Yah dia adalah Near, seorang anak jenius nomer satu (dua, untuk Mello) di Wammy's House, walaupun jenius tingkat kesosialan Near tidak mempunyai nilai atau bisa juga disebut nol untuk kesosialannya. Si jenius yang memiliki rambut putih ini mempunyai saingan abadi yang selalu menganggap Near adalah nomer dua, tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa saingnnya hanya cukup melihat saja dengan mata dan dengar dengan telinga pasti anak yang memiliki rambut bermodel bob dan memiliki sauara kasar, yah dia adalah Mello.

"L akan bicara dengan kalian, jadi duduklah dengan tenang" titah Roger sambil menaruh laptop di atas meja kecil di dalam ruang santai.

Semua anak langsung duduk rapi menunggu kakak mereka menghubungi mereka lewat perantara, tentu saja Near tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu dia masih berkonsentrasinya menaruh kartu terakhir di pincak piramida kartunya, tiba-tiba suara berisik masuk ke dalam ruang santai disertai dengan gebarakan pintu yang kasar.

"Kau bodoh Matt!" hina Mello pada Matt yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Semua anak mengarahkan mata mereka ke ambang pintu diaman Mello masih berdiri dengan raut wajah yang geram, psangan soulmate itu memang selalu bertengakar setiap harinya tentunya semua kesalah itu selalu dilimpahkan pada seorang soulmatenya, Matt.

"Bukannya kau yang menaruhnya sembarangan?" Matt bersikeras untuk membantah.

Roger hanya melihat perlakuan pasangan soulmate itu dengan pandanga duduk-dan-diam, Mello merasa dipertahtikan dengan aneh langsung menutup mulutnya dan langsung duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk, Matt pun juga duduk diam dengan anak lain yang sudah menunggu L menghubungi mereka. Near metanap Mello yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela yang terbuka lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya ke piramida kartunya.

Layar laptop menampakkan huruf L dengan tulisan old English, tidak lama terdengarlah suara yang selau dinantikan anak-anak Wammy's House, suara L.

"Sore semua!" sapa L lebih dulu, anak-anak lain memnjawab dengan girang yah tentunya ada pengecualian untuk Matt, Mello, dan Near.

L berbincang-bincang dengan anak-anak panti yah ahanya untuk basa-basi saja, tapi pada saat tertentu L akan bebicara serius pada anak panti apalagi kalau bukan menceritakan sebuah kasus yang sedang ditanganinya dan saat yang ditunggu itu pun tiba, L mulai menceritakan detail kasusnya.

"Terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Los Angeles pembunuhnya selalu saja membunuh dan memotong bagian tubuh korbannya tapi sang pembunuh selalu saja meninggalkan jejak yang sangat jelas ditemukan oleh polisi, sepertinya pembunuh itu ingin dirinya ditakuti oleh orang-orang yang telah melihat beritanya dalam surat kabar maupun lewat media lain, awalnya aku mencoba untuk mencari identitas sang pembunuh dengan melihat catatan kriminal yang disimpan oleh kepolisian Los Angeles, tapi ternyata sang pembunuh berhasil mengahapus identitas dan foto dirinya, sang pembunuh hanya meninggalkan sebuah kalimat di dalam identitasnya dia menuliskan "peringati hari itu setiap tahun tanpa ada yang bereinkarnasi" kami pikir itu bukanlah hal yang penting tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah" jelas L panjang lebar.

(agar lebih jelas)

Kasus pembunuhan, identitas hanya ditinggalkan kalimat "pertingati hari itu setiap tahunnya tanpa ada yang bereinkarnasi" lalu di setiap pembunuhan selalu ditemukan tanda seperti huruf L dengan tulisan old English lalu saat korban pertama ditemukan ada sebuah cermin yang ada di genggaman tangan korban, di korban kedua ditemukan sebuah kaca berbentuk persegi yang terselip di tulang rusuk korban, lalu saat korban ketiga ditemukan ada sebuah lensa kontak bertipe AK4 (ngarang) yang terselip di kelopak mata dalam korban padahal koban tidak menderita gangguan mata, kasus pembunuhan yang seterusnya selalu ditemukan huruf L dengan warna merah di bagian tengkuk korban.

Near ternyata mendengarkan dengan seksama kasus yang sedang dialami L, setelah semua keterangan yang diberikan L raut wajah anak-anak langsung berubah dan menunjukkan sisi lain mereka otak mereka mulai bekerja mengolah keterangan tadi.

Mello menatap Near dengan pandangan bencinya, waktu kompetisi pun dimulai antara mereka. Mello menarik tangan Matt dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari informasi tentang kasus pembunuhan itu dengan menghack data kepolisian Los Angeles.

Near mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dia alihkan dari piramida kartunya, sepertinya kompetisi ini akan menyenangkan untuknya.

Selang satu minggu kemudian L menghubungi Wammy's House lagi, seperti biasa anak-anak panti duduk di dekat laptop yang sudah dihubungkan dengan L, anak-anak mulai menanyakan tentang kasus pembunuhan itu lalu mereka pun mulai mengutarankan argumen tentang identitas pembunuh itu, tentunya Mello juga sudah menyiapkan analisisnya sedangkan Near masih manyusun puzzel dengan ukuran cukup besar dengan potongan puzzel yang rumit dan membelakangi anak-anak yang sedang duduk.

"Cih! Sepertinya albino itu sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya" Mello melirik Near tajam, Matt hanya memainkan PSPnya sambil bersandar di diding.

Semua anak masih saja mengutarakan argumen mereka, Mello mulai bosan dan langsung memotong pembicaraan seorang anak yang sedang berargumen.

"Kalian tahu tentang hari apa yang selalu di rayakan setiap tahun kan? " Mello melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, semua anak pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke Mello dan Mello pun mulai menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya pembunuh itu ingin mengungkapkan siapa dirinya, tapi dia sedang mempermainkan polisi, yang paling mencolok adalah 'hari yang selalu diperingati setiap tahun' adalah ulang tahunnya lalu menenai ketiga benda yang ditemukan pada korban satu, dua, dan tiga maksudnya adalah dia itu adalah bayangan yang sama seperti seseorang..." Mello mulai menjelaskan, semua anak yang ada di ruang santai pun mendengarkan argumen Mello, L yang hanya bisa mendengar suara anak-anak panti juga mendengarkan argumen Mello, tapi tidak lama saat Mello masih menjelaskan tiba-tiba saja Near menyelanya.

"Rincian analisismu itu kurang lengakap Mello" kata Near masih sambil menyusun puzzel, Mello menatap Near tajam.

"Mengenai hari yang setiap tahun dirayakan itu memang benar hari ulang tahun dan dua benda yang ditinggalkan pembunuh itu menunjukkan kalau dia sama atau mirip seperti yang dikatakan Mello tadi" kata Near sambil melirik ke lantai, senyum tampak di wajah Mello.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kamu katakan Near?" tanya L.

"Orang yang membunuh itu sama seperti seseorang yang sangat kita kenal, L orang itu sama sepertimu...orang itu selalu meninggalkan huruf L di pembunuhan selanjutnya dan lensa kontak tipe AK4 itu juga menunjukkan kalau dia mempunyai warna merah, orang itu ingin agar L selalu menyelidiki kasusu pembunuhan yang dia lakukan dan selalu mencoba menarik perhatian L. Ulang tahun tanpa reinkarnasi adalah tanpa kelahiran, mustahil jika ada orang yang mempunyai nama seperti itu di Los Angeles dengan kata lain namanya harus diubah menjadi bahasa Inggris..." Near kembali menyusun puzzelnya.

"Beyond Birthday..." kata Near.

Semuanya terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dikatakan Near, si jenius beraksi dengan lihainya dengan analisis yang sudah ia pikirkan, L hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar tepuk tangan dari L, anak-anak panti pun kembali memalingkan mata mereka ke laptop yang masih menampilkan huruf L dengan tulisan old English itu.

"Similiar but not same, isn't it?" Near memasangkan potongan puzzel terakhirnya.

"Yes, you right but that is not true story about me, He lies to you " seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang santai.

Semua langsung terkejut dengan kedatangan orang itu kecuali Near, mata merahnya dan rambut hitam kelam itu hanya milik Beyond Birthday.

"Hey L! Jangan bilang kasus ini hanya permainanmu" raut wajah Mello mulai berubah.

"Tapi sayangnya itu benar Mello" terdengar sebuah tawa dari L lalu saat itu pun sambungan dengan L langsung terputus.

"BRENGSEK KAU L!" Mello naik darah dan bermaksud untuk menendang laptop yang diletakan di atas meja tapi untung saja Beyond langsung menahannya.

Tawa langsung menyerbak di ruang santai Wammy's House, Mello hanya menahan kesalnya terhadap L, sedangkan Near masih memandangi puzzelnya yang sudah jadi Near tersenyum melihat gambar yang ada di puzzel itu, di puzzel itu tergambar anak-anak Wammy's House sedang berfoto bersama saat musim semi di bawah pohon maple.

**Di tempat lain...**

"Nate River, anak yang menarik..." seorang pria berkulit pucat dan bermata hitam kelam menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

=================================END===================================

Fyuh! Selesai juga! Haduh! Maaf banget ya bro? Saya tak bisa membuat Near menjadi tokok utama, maafkan saya! *bows*

Maaf saya minta bantuan para reviewer untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang sedang membuat saya bingung, saya mau tanya.

Apa itu AU dan semacamnya?

Ada berapa genre di ffn ini?

Yah terimakasih atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terimakasih!

REVIEW please!


End file.
